Goal
by SwanQueen99
Summary: Emma and Regina have both been hurt before. They meet at an after party and quickly become friends, but what happens when they start having feelings for one another? Will they find it in each other to love again or will they let fear consume them? just popped in my head and I suck at summary's but Emma g!p Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm still working on save me but this just popped in my head so tell me what you think. This is a g!p Emma of course, if you're not into that, well then don't read it.**

* * *

"Kathryn I don't know why you keep insisting, I already told you I don't want to go."

"Come on Regina, you've been cooped up since Daniel cheated on you. You need to go out and have some fun. Meet someone new, it's time to move on."

"It's only been a month." She snapped

"Yeah and a month is enough, get your ass up and let's go. We're going to be late"

"Fine, let me go get changed." Regina rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch

* * *

The Seattle Sounders soccer game was one of the best events to go to other than the football games, the stadium was filled up but they managed to find two seats open right next to the team's bench.

"See isn't this nice, join the world again for once, besides, you might actually like what you see" Kathryn said, nudging her shoulder playfully

"And why is that" Regina gave her a skeptical look

"Because they just got transferred the best player in the country, also in my opinion the hottest." She waggled her eyebrows, "they call her the Savior"

"Well I'm more interested in the game rather than the players"

Kathryn smirked, "just wait, you'll see"

* * *

Emma Swan had just finished putting her cup on and finished getting dressed when her childhood best friend and teammate Ruby walked into the locker room.

"Hey Em, you ready?"

"Yeah" she smiled, "just a little nervous is all"

Ruby wrapped her arm around her neck and side hugged her "don't worry Savior" she smiled

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, "I still don't understand why you insist on giving me that nickname and getting pretty much the whole soccer fan base to call me that."

"Because ever since we were kids you always managed to win us a game even if we were sure going to lose."

"That's not all true, I've lost some games"

"Yes but throughout your whole career, starting from when we in minor league, you can still count all of those on one hand"

"Doesn't mean I'm still not nervous" Emma whined.

"Well as long as you focus and you keep this," she knocked on the cup covering Emma's crotch, " covered up and safe. You're all good to go. Don't want you going down like the guys team does." She laughed

Emma smiled "Good pep talk Ruby" she sassed and they both laughed

Just then the horns sounded, signaling all the players to come out,

"You ready girls?" Their coach Granny shouted

"Totally!" They shouted back and went to the lines and walked out holding their little volunteer hands.

They walked across the field and as soon as a certain Blonde walked out kathyrn nudged Regina's shoulder and pointed to her.

"That's the Savior"

Regina turned in the direction where kathryn was pointing "And what specifically did you say I would like"

"Oh hun, just you wait."

They all lined up in the middle of the field, announcing which was which and did the national anthem and then the teams made their way to their sides to discard those jackets to go on the field.

Regina was looking around the stadium when kathryn nudged her again

"Kathryn I swear if you keep doing that.." but when she nodded towards where the team players were, Regina's breath caught in throat when she saw the "Savior"

She was absolutely beautiful, long blonde flowed down her back, but as soon as she took off her jacket, she went to put her hair in a ponytail , biceps flexing, Regina felt the coiling in her stomach. The savior's shirt raised up a bit, enough to show a v-line going in her shorts. The Savior finished with her hair and looked up, obsidian orbs met sea green and both felt the air leave their bodies.

"Holy shit" you could read her lips say. They couldn't look away from each other, both locked in a trance with the others gaze. Though it was broken when the Ruby called for her.

"Emma! Let's go!"

She shook her head and looked away. Feeling the oxygen enter her lungs again.

"Got it, I'm coming!" And she made her way to the middle of the field

"What was that? You just froze." Ruby said when she finally caught up with her

"Nothing it's all good" she said shaking her head and stretching.

Ruby looked back to see where Emma was just at and spotted a brunette

"Oooh was it that one?" She nodded her head towards the woman

"Ruby come on we got a game to play"

"Could always invite her to the after party. You can finally get laid again"

"Ruby!"

"What!? I'm being honest, it's been months dude, your sex life has been dryer than the Sahara desert."

"Oh for fucks sakes Ruby, can we talk about this later"

Ruby laughed and patted her back before making her way to her position on defense as Emma made her way to hers as a forward.

* * *

87 minutes later and the teams are tied 2-2, their rival Oregon has been blocking all their shots.

Kathryn and Regina are on the edges of their seats when the Sounders coach calls Ruby and Emma over

As they're talking to Granny, Emma looks up and see the brunette looking straight at her again.

Regina feels her arousal and turns away blushing when the Savior smiles at her, chest heaving and all sweaty.

"Emma!" Granny snaps, "you got this girl?"

"Yes absolutely"

"Okay well go on and get your ass out there and win this"

"Yes ma'am" she says as she looks up again and locks eyes with Regina

"Feel like showing off?" Ruby smiles as the walk back to position, giving the hand gestures telling the team where to go.

Emma looks back at her with a smirk "absolutely"

"Then let's do this then. Flying swan?" Ruby grins

"Flying Swan" Emma nods and smiles as she and Ruby do their signature handshake and runs off to get into place.

* * *

10 seconds left in the clock and Ruby has the ball. Emma is wide open. They look at each other with a knowing look and both nod

"Merida!" Ruby shouts, nodding towards Emma and Merida nods, knowing what to do.

She passes it to her and she kicks up into the air for Emma to do her signature move.

Emma backflips into the air with a twist, scoring a goal at last minute, winning the game

"Holy shit!" Regina shouts

Kathryn busts out laughing but starts jumping up and down, screaming for the winning team.

Emma screams and Ruby jumps on her while the rest of her team, tackles her, screaming as well.

They all make their way into the locker room, cheering and shouting for their Savior.

* * *

 **Hey guy so I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for all your reviews, I greatly appreciate it and I'm glad you all like this new story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"See I told you that game was worth to see" kathryn said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well if you must know, yes I did enjoy it and yes it did interest me more than I thought it would.

"You're talking about the Savior aren't you?" She grinned

"She is very attractive and very skillful but I hate to get your hopes up but you have nothing to be to giddy about"

Katherine rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms and pouting

"You're starting to look like Henry" Regina raised and eyebrow and laughed when she saw her friend glare.

"Well I thought it would work, he always gets what he wants when he gives you this look"

Regina laughed and shook her head "yes but you're not him now are you dear?"

Kathryn tried to keep her glare but soon enough it broke and both women started busted out laughing.

* * *

Back in the locker room Emma was waiting for everyone else to get done showering so she could go in and take hers in privacy.

"Em, you seriously have to teach me how to do that flip" Ruby said, walking out from the showers with a towel around her body and towel drying her hair.

"Ruby the last time I tried teaching you, Granny nearly killed me bc you busted your ass and could've broken your arm." Emma laughed

"Hey the grass was slippery and my foot slipped when I went to do the jump." Ruby whined

"Fine you wanna learn, we go to the gymnasium first with all those floor pads so at least I know when you fall you'll at least bounce" Emma stood up as the last girl walked out from the showers and took off everything except her compression boxers

"Oh thanks glad you'll be Happy to see me bounce" Ruby rolled her eyes as she started getting dressed

"I'll record it so you can see how funny it is" Emma winked and went to the showers "I'll meet you at the car!" She yelled back before turning on the water.

* * *

As Ruby walked back out into the stadium, she spotted a blonde and the brunette Emma had stared at before the game.

" _ **Such a coincidence you're still here"**_ she thought to herself with a mischievous grin on her face as she walked over to the two and hopped to the railing of the stands, latching on and bringing herself up, holding on while crossing her arms, surprising both women causing them to jump.

"Well hello ladies" she smiled

Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, smirking at the nervousness that had come over kathyrn all of a sudden

"Hi" the blonde shyly said while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"I'm Ruby" she smiled and held out her hand

Kathryn instantly shook her hand "Kathyrn and this is my best friend Regina" she smiled.

Ruby looked at Regina and smiled, holding her hand out to her "nice to meet you"

Regina took her hand "nice to meet you too"

"What did you two think of the game"

Kathryn nodded, smiling, "you guys were fantastic."

Ruby smiled, "would you like to go to the after party tonight, it's being held at this bar called the 'Rabbit hole'?"

Kathryn giggled and Regina looked at her, both eyebrows going up at her friends reaction, ' **is kathyrn trying to flirt?'**

"I'd love to" she said as she started running her fingers along Ruby's arm and biting her bottom lip. ' **Yep definitely flirting**.'

Ruby smiled and looked at Regina. "What about you darling, you're coming right?"

"I don't know, a bar really isn't my kind of place"

"Please, I have a friend that would love to meet you"

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at Kathryn who was giving her the eyes that said 'say yes or I'm going to kill you'

She chuckled, "yeah why not. What time?"

Ruby looked at her phone for the time and looked back up, pocketing it again. "Actually it's already started, the girls should be there right now, how about we meet you there in about 20 minutes?"

"Definitely!" Kathryn instantly answered.

Regina snorted and Ruby smiled, "well alright, I'll see you lovely ladies later" and with that she hopped down and grabbed her bag, walking out of the stadium and to her car.

"Oh my God!" Kathryn squealed while jumping up and down.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, "did you seriously just try and flirt with her?"

"What? Worth a try, she was literally dangling on the wall and hanging on the bar like it was nothing"

Regina laughed and they made their way to their car and since her house was 10 minutes from the stadium, they headed home real quick to change and freshen up before they made their way to the bar.

* * *

Emma walked out of the stadium in her black boots, black skinny jeans, and black sweater, everything showed off her figure perfectly by the way it clung to her. She laughed as she spotted Ruby in their car blasting the music and had her head banging to the music. Ruby didn't even notice when she came up to the car and jumped when Emma banged her hands on the window, successfully scaring her Best friend.

Ruby turned the radio off and opened the door "Em! What the fuck is wrong with you! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Emma could care less she was on the ground laughing, picturing the face Ruby made over and over in her head, making it even more hysterical, "oh my fucking God! Dude you should have seen your face! That was priceless!" Finally getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Just get in the car you asshole, we have a party to get to." Both smiling but both for different reasons, they got in the car and drove off to the 'rabbit hole'

* * *

" Dude who are you looking for?" Emma asked as they stood at the bar, sipping their beers.

Ruby turned and looked at her, playing it cool so she didn't give anything away. She had been looking over the crowd to find the brunette and blonde from earlier, but no such luck in finding them yet. " what do mean Em? I'm just.. hunting"

Emma raised her eyebrow, " they are literally girls everywhere, you're looking for someone in particular. You know I'm a human lie detector, and you of all people can't lie to me. I know you too well" she smirked and took a sip of her beer

Ruby rolled her eyes, " fine. I invited some people and I'm looking for them"

"Oh? And who would they be?"

Just as Ruby was about to answer, the two said women walked through the door.

Instead of answering Ruby smiled and walked towards the two, leaving her confused best friend behind.

* * *

"Regina hurry up" Kathryn said as she ran from the car straight towards the bar.

"dear we are five minutes early, you don't need to rush"

"Yes I do because I don't want another girl getting ahold of her before I do."

Regina rolled her eyes and they walked through the door.

The bar was packed. Mostly woman, a couple of guys walking around trying to get lucky. Their eyes were scanning the crowd for the woman who invited them, when they saw said woman approaching them.

"Glad you gals could make it." She smiled

"Thank you for inviting us" kathryn said.

"My pleasure. Why don't you two follow me, there's someone I'd like you to meet"

Regina raised her eyebrow and turned to meet Kathryn gaze, and both followed behind Ruby.

Emma was leaning on the bar counter, watching the highlights of their game and sipping her beer

"Emma!" Ruby shouted over the crowd

She turned around to her best friend voice, her eyes widening when she met the brown eyes that were following behind her.

"Emma I'd like you to meet Kathryn and Regina" pointing each woman as she said their names, "kathryn and Regina I'd like you to meet the girl known as the Savior, Emma Swan"

Emma shook Kathryn's hand, "hi, nice to meet you."

Emma nodded her head and turned towards Regina, their eyes locking. Emma held out her hand but kept her eyes locked on obsidian orbs "pleasure to meet you Regina"

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Swan."

"Emma"

"Pardon?"

"My name, its Emma. Please just call me Emma." She smiled shyly

Regina smirked and looked at the woman in front of her. Her outfit clung to her and was able to show off every muscle perfectly. She blushed looking back up to Emma, who was smirking and letting her know her subtle look over was not as subtle as she thought and Emma knew she was checking her out.

She cleared her throat and smiled, " okay.. Em-ma"

Emma's eyes widened and felt herself twitch at her name coming out of Regina's mouth

 **'i am so screwed'**

* * *

 **Again I am so sorry my lovelies for being away for so long. But Don't worry I'm working on both stories again. Please don't forget to comment and pm for any requests. I can do any swanqueen one shots you all want. Any suggestions as well you want to mention, go ahead. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll see you all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina and Emma never left each others gazes, tuning everyone out, hands still clasped together.

Kathryn and Ruby looked to each other and smiled, Kathryn motioning her head to their best friends. Nodding and turning to the two, Ruby startled them by clapping

"Mmmk well then" she gave a wolfish grin, "I'm gonna take Kathryn here to the dance floor to have some fun. Leaving you two kids to yourselves. Em, do everything I would do" she winked and dragged the smaller blonde along with her.

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, turning back to the brunette in front of her and seeing their hands still together. Her smile grew as she saw the woman smirking as she looked her up and down before meeting her gaze again.

She tipped her head to the bar, "can I buy you a drink?"

At Regina's nod they released hands as Emma gestured her arm to the counter, placing her free hand on the small of Regina's back on their way.

"Hey Killian!" Emma shouted over the music and to the bartender

"Hello love" he smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss her cheek. "Amazing job with the game, as always" she smiled back and he turned to the woman next to her. "And who is this gorgeous woman with you."

"Killian this is Regina, Regina this is Killian."

"Pleasure to meet you." she held out her hand to shake

Instead he took the hand and raised it to his lips to place a kiss to her knuckles. "Pleasure is all mine." he winked

She blushed as she pulled back her hand and looked to Emma

"Don't worry he's harmless. He's just fucking with you. Hes gay." she laughed

"I wouldn't say that love. A gorgeous woman as she, might just get me to come back to the dark side." he said, keeping his gaze on Regina. But as soon as he turned to Emma, they both broke out into laughter.

Regina sat there, her cheeks turning a shade darker as they turned back to her.

"So what can i get you two lovely ladies."

"Uhm a Whiskey for me and…" she looked at Regina, signaling for her to finish for her

"An apple martini. Please."

"Coming right up." he nodded and walked away

"Appletini, i'll have to remember that for next time."

Regina tilted her head "and what makes you think there'll be a next time?"

Emma smirked and pointed her finger to the dance floor, thanking Killian for the drinks as he dropped them off.

Regina turned her head to where she was pointing, her eyes widening as she saw Ruby and Kathryn practically dry humping and what looked to be attempting to swallow each other whole.

She turned back to Emma, eyes still wide, causing the blonde to snort.

Regina couldn't help but smile, smacking Emma playfully on the arm, shaking her head as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

They had started talking and were well into their third drink when Regina said she wanted to dance.

"Go for it." Emma shrugged and continued to sip her drink. She thought Regina was just going to leave her there. That she had just gotten bored with her and was using this as an excuse to escape. She was used to this, being rejected by women, usually it was after they found out she had a dick when they took her back to their place. But she considered this as just saving feelings and time. Though it did sting a little more this time, she didn't know why.

That is why she was surprised when she heard a huff and felt Regina start to tug on her arm to go with her. "What are you doing? I don't wanna dance with some stranger. I want to dance you." she smiled

Emma instantly brightened up. She threw back her drink and stood up, letting Regina pull her into the dance floor.

When they arrived Regina turned around, put Emma's arms around her waist and pushed their bodies flush together as she started to sway.

The next song came on Regina squealed "This is my favorite song!" she yelled close enough to Emma's ear for her to hear her over the bass

 _"Dance!_

Back door _cracked, we don't need a key_

 _We get it for free_

 _No V.I.P. sleaze_

 _Drink that Kool-Aid_

 _Follow my lead_

 _Now you're one of us_

 _You're comin' with me!"_

Regina pulled Emma to her, making their bodies flush together again and swayed their hips together. Not seeing the inner turmoil the blonde was having to keep everything under control

 _It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

 _This place about to_

 _Tonight we're takin' over, no one's getting out_

 _This place about to_ blow-oh-oh-oh _..._

 _Blow-oh-oh-oh…_

Regina started jumping up and down, causing Emma to laugh and follow her lead. Regina wrapped her arms around strong shoulders and started swaying her body against the blondes, singing along with the words and smiling

t's _time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_

 _This place about to_

 _Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_

 _This place about to_ blow-oh-oh-oh _..._

 _This place about to_ blow-oh-oh-oh _..._

 _Blow-oh-oh-oh..._

 _This place about to…_

When the song ended Emma's arms were wrapped around her waist and she waved her arms in an explosion gesture that landed her hands back onto shoulders to trail and lock behind Emma's neck. And as they stared and just swayed with their foreheads pressed together.

Ruby and Kathryn had finally come up for air and looked to the bar for their friends. When they didn't see then they searched the crowd frantically. Kathryn spotted them first and smiled as she tapped Ruby and pointed. Ruby looked to the blonde and then looked at the direction of her finger. Even in the high pace of the music of the room, when she looked over she wrapped an arm around Kathryn saying "Awwww" they saw their friends flushed together with their eyes closed and foreheads together; looking like a couple at prom during a slow song.

Regina pulled back and looked into the emeralds in front of her. Emma looked to see why she pulled back, they locked eyes and Regina started to lean in. Emma leaned in, nudged her nose on the side of hers, causing her to smile.

Ruby and Kathryn saw this movement and started smacking each other, chanting between each other "Come on come on, yes yes!"

But before their lips could touch Regina pulled back suddenly with wide eyes. Emma looked at her concerned before she realized what was happening and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the bathroom as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" Ruby shouted, playfully smacking Kathryn as she started laughing

They rushed to the one person bathroom, that was surprisingly free. As Regina rushed to the toilet, instantly releasing all her stomach contents, Emma locked the door and sighed in relief that they had made it, and walked over to crouch next to the brunette and pulled her hair back. Using the hairband she always kept on her wrist to tie it back before walking to the sink to wet a paper towel and crouching back next to woman, placing it against her forehead and drew gentle circles on her back.

"Ugh fuck" Regina groaned.

Emma chuckled, "You don't drink much do you?"

She looked to her flushing the toilet and leaning into her arms. "No. This actually my first time 'partying' in 7 years. Only drinking wine since then. Nothing like this."

Emma hummed against the crown of her head as they sat there on the floor. Not realizing that she was wrapped around the brunette once again and their hands were clasped against her stomach.

"Come on. Why don't we find the two weirdo's and i can take you home" she stood up and offered her hand out

Regina nodded and allowed Emma to guide her out of the club after they found their friends to tell them Emma was taking her home and that they see them tomorrow

"Well that sucked." Ruby groaned

Kathryn wrapped her arms around her neck as they stared at the door closing. "Nah don't worry"

"Why not? They're not going to do anything"

"Shh, this just started everything. You saw them, just sit back and watch the magic happen."

* * *

Emma had walked her up and into her apartment to make sure she could get there without passing out along the way. Luckily she didn't but she had no issue undressing herself in front of Emma to change into her pajamas.

Emma had blushed and looked away, Regina smirked, "Aww what's wrong Swan? You see girls change in the locker room. Do you always blush when you see them changing?"

She shook her head and with a little confidence, replied. "No, but they don't have bodies as beautiful as yours."

Regina smiled and laid on the bed. Emma went to the bathroom and came back with a cup of water. "Here, drink this before you fall asleep. It'll help lessen the hangover"

She drank it and said thank you as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. As Emma turned around to walk out the door, she called out to her. "Emma? Would you like to stay?" she purred

The blonde turned around and smiled softly, "I think you need some rest Regina." she walked over and used the notepad on the bedside stand and wrote her number. "Text in the morning okay."

Regina pouted and she chuckled before kissing her forehead, turned off the lamp and turned to leave. "Goodnight Regina"

* * *

Heyo **! So same thing with my other stories. Monthly updates. The dates? Save Me will be Sept.9, Remember Me will be Sept. 26, and now this will be Sept. 28. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
